kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Setakat/Winter 2016 Event - Personal Report
4th event attempted. If the Abyssal's can constantly supply enough forces to reoccupy an area between sorties, why haven't they conquered the land yet? Especially when they can provide 5 new Hime's per sortie? Nice short event with probably the best rewards event I've received since Spring. And also had the right drops to fill in some empty spaces in the Kandex as well. Aiming to obtain Hatsuzuki and Zara. Also aiming to find Mizuho, Amagi, Akitsushima and Prinz Eugen. Completion Resources E1 - 'Operation Rei-Go' Preparation Cleared on hard, primarily because I wanted the 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7. This map was almost forgettable, and the only reason it isn't is because of the Error Cat that appeared after a successful final kill, so I had to sortie for the final kill again. Obtained my E1 goal of Mizuho and also found Asashimo as well. Not much to note here, apart from the amount of Hyuuga's I found. 7 runs all up, all S ranks (would have S ranked #6 and completed the map, damn you Error Cat). Onwards to E2. E2 - Sortie! 'Operation Rei-Go' After a bit of discussion and deliberation regarding the rewards, decided to clear on Medium/Normal. The reward for hard isn't really worth the trouble apart from bragging rights, and the rest of the good stuff is in E3, so I was more motivated to clear E2, snag the Medium difficult rewards, and head on over to E3. Initial farming fleet had trouble with node L, so changed to a heavier fleet that went via the south route. Personally, the south route seemed to preform better than the north, but had to deal with node G, especially when the Wo-Class Kai Flagship decided to show (which only happened 3 times) I recommend the south route with 2DD2CA(V)1FBB1CV(B). Constant C-G-K-N-O routing, and gets to the boss with ammo to boot. Maya Kai Ni specced with nighttime DA, her weaker AA setup and a Type 3 shell, or an DD for AACI will shut down the boss nicely if triggered. Going with CAV over CA allows you to bring a Seaplane bomber for extra AS and a bit of extra damage on the opening airstrike as well as helping out in C. If you have a WG42 (Wurfgerät 42), bringing along a high FP destroyer such as Yuudachi Kai Ni or Ayanami Kai Ni will result in lots of installation destruction goodness. Yuudachi was more than capable of killing the Supply Depot Princess during Yasen with them. Farming: 21 runs North, 13 Boss encounters and Kills. 12 runs South, 9 Boss encounters, 8 Boss Kills Clearance: 8 runs South, 6 Boss encounters and Kills. E3 - Shou 4th Battle Operation Still don't like Transport Combined Fleet. Routing this time meant having to rely on CAV's with their small bomber slots to provide AS for the boss, which the Tsu seems to be more than capable of emptying before you get there. I believe they do have AACI, but instead of applying to all incoming bombers like our AACI, it gets applied to 1 or more stacks. Only reason I have for why Tone will have her 9 slot emptied while Kumano/Mikuma have their 5 and 6 slots untouched. The accuracy penalty that gets dished out when in combined fleet to both sides sure doesn't seem to apply when the closing torpedoes start flying. And the So-Class Flagship's need to have their aimbots removed. I'm sure that their formations weren't Line Ahead. Boss Phase was annoying. Chose to go to K at J since it had fewer encounters and no aimbot subs. However I had to put up with a Battleship Princess or two who seemed to take great pleasure in smacking my fleet around, forcing an early retreat. Boss was manageable prefinal with a rather easy S rank assuming I got past K, final form got noticably tougher with 2 Battleship Princess escorting her. Cleared Normal, as I'm not yet insane enough to try hard for the A-Class Medal; the 2 normal Medal's and the new Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane were enough. As for the kill itself, Yuudachi and Kiso took extreme offense to the Heavy Cruiser Princess and removed her from the field, while the Torpedo sisters took care of the last Battleship Princess. Didn't end up running support expeditions, from previous experience they show up, maybe kill an enemy DD if I'm lucky and generally fail to achieve anything else, and I already had 6 stacks of bombers + 4 opening torpedo's to do that. Given my retreat rate at B and K, didn't really want to waste the several hours sparkling. Farming: 37 Transport runs, 25 Boss encounters, 24 Boss Kills. 45 TP per S rank, 43 if Escort FS was Taiha'd before pickup. Clearance: 6 Transport runs, 5 Boss encounters, 2 Kills. 67 TP per A rank, 99 per S rank. 13 Main Fleet runs, 7 Boss encounters, 5 Kills. Transport Phase Final run saw Kumano and Tone drop the Prototype Seiran for a Zuiun (634 Air Group) and Drum Canister (Transport Use) respectively. TP gauge had 68 points left, and I knew than an A rank would drain 67. So I gave up possible AS at the boss if I lost too many bombers for the chance to clear the map if I got an A rank. Glad I did, since last run was an A rank. Boss Phase Final Kill saw Akizuki replaced with Ayanmai Kai Ni with 2x 61cm Quintuple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount and Skilled Lookouts for a torpedo CI against the boss. She never got the chance. Event End Given all of the goals I set when I started, I can say this is my first 100% success event. Got all of the Event rewards I was after, and found all of the ships I was looking for as well, and then some. Sanity was starting to fray slightly during E3, mainly due to all the node B and K retreats, but the veterancy of my fleet is beginning to show, especially during E3. Also throwing my best ships at the map probably helped. E4 - Notable Ships Found Category:Blog posts